


Obligatory Kissing

by HelmetParty



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: K makes a mistake.





	Obligatory Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> My Splatoon OCs (which i have yet to draw), Dai and K! Dai is 17, K is 18, Aya is 15, July is 18.

 "Come on, Dai. You're not serious going _Splatterscope_ on _Kelp Dome_."

 Dai sighs and shakes his head. "There's good vantage points!"

 July chuckles and punches his arm. "Yeah, but you'll be rushing mid like always!" Dai blushes. "It _works_! I'm always top on the board!" He's stuttering again. He holds the weapon in his hands on the ride to the dome. July laughs, the girl next to her chuckling along.

 K doesn't laugh. Instead, he puts on a serious face. "Guys, come on, he needs to sniper otherwise he'll just go roller and get carried!"

 This time, everyone laughs. Even Dai. 

 "Fuck off, K, just because you can get kills on the Luna Blaster doesn't mean your better than everyone!" July's mouth opens in awe. "Destroyed" she mutters. K grins evilly. "Well, at least i can run around the dome."

 Dai raises a brow, July and Aya grimacing. "That's sick," Aya says, teeth showing in anger. "You can't just say something like that." Dai is looking around, sweating now. "What was that supposed to mean, K? Because i'm _bigger_?"

 K shrugs. "I dunno man, every time you go, like, dualies, you just run out of breath and complain the whole time and we lose. I thought it was funny."

 Dai looks down and hisses. Hes obviously anxious. July puts an arm around him and steps out of the large car. Aya spits at him. K is left to get out on his own, and waits for the buzzer to super jump to the platform.

 The match goes smoothly; Dai is perched up top, Aya is covering him from below. (She squid bags with every splat.) July is running around, Inkbrush in hand, waiting for prey to walk by like a predator. She apologizes right after.

 K is trying to ink every corner of the spawn, feeling unneeded by his team which was already counting for seventy percent of the current map. He even takes his time and inks walls, making sure no spot goes unnoticed and uninked.

 The match ends - eighty point three to fifteen solid - and everyone seems to be having a good time. As per usual, both teams meet to leave and congratulate each other on a good game. Aya apologizes for squid bagging - they forgive her - and the others compliment Dai's aim. He is anxious, stuttering, but accepts and humbly claims that without Aya he would have lost. As the car to take them back to Inkopolis comes, the other team says their goodbyes and they leave.

 "Well, good job, guys." June states, her arm back around Dai. "Wanna go get smoothies, guys?"

 Aya nods frivolously. June gives her a high five. "Dai?"

 Before he can answer, K, who's looming behind the group, speaks. "I need to talk to him for a sec. We'll catch up."

 June looks at Dai for conformation that this is what he wants. He nods. She eyes K, and gives Dai a look that says - " _just call me if he does something stupid_." Aya and June walk ahead, arms around each others waists in a friendship so pure that Dai almost feels jealous. He always kind of felt like an outsider in the gang, like they we're all nice to him because he was...

  ** _Different_**.

 Dai anxiously taps his foot, arms in his hoodie. He looks to the ground and his eyes wonder where to look. 

 "I, Dai," K speaks, for the first time in his life sounding somewhat also anxious. "Sorry for that...comment back in the car. Man, i don't care your bigger or anything, bro. You know me, i don't know what i say sometimes."

 Dai grits his teeth. "Is this some sorry excuse for an apology?"

 K stammers. He puts an arm around his head to scratch the back of his neck. "N-no! I mean, yes? Listen, I...." he huffs, looking at Dai now. "I'm sorry, bro. I won't say shit like that again."

 Dai looks at him and nods. "Y-yeah, no problem...It's forgotten."

 K chuckles nervously. He turns to walk away, but something drives his body - and he places a kiss on Dai's cheek.

 He doesn't even seem to understand he's done it, because he's smiling, and looking at Dai right in the eyes - what kind of freak looks someone in the eyes after they kiss, Dai is saying anxiously in his mind. His hand is outstretched - oh god, he's asking to hold his hand, hes sweating so much, no way - too late, K takes his hand, and lifts Dai with ease onto his back. This is the first time he's gotten a piggy back ride from anyone! And, oh god, he's sweating more. K must be crushed under his weight. Jesus Christ, he's running, K is fucking running with Dai on his back to catch up to the girls. He doesn't even seem to break a sweat, and in that moment, Dai blushes and is in awe.

 K is weird. One moment, he's an asshole, typical 'no homo bro' guy. The next he's kissing a boy and lifting them off their feet. Sometimes literally.

**Author's Note:**

> vxgeta.tumblr.com - please feel free to repub WITH CREDIT - feel free to translate with link to original - feel free to make fanart - feel free to continue as a series WITH LINK TO ORIGINAL - do not claim as your own or post on pintrest - do not use without credit - comments, questions, reviews, etc are much appreciated as well as kudos and shares. thanks for reading, and have a swell day!


End file.
